Venous, arterial, and body fluid catheters are commonly used by physicians. For example, such catheters may be used to gain access to the vascular system for dialysis, for introducing pharmaceutical agents, for nutrition or fluids, for hemodynamic monitoring, and for blood draws. Alternatively, catheters can be used for drainage of fluid collections and to treat infection. Following introduction into the patient, the catheter is secured to the patient. In conventional practice, the catheter is commonly secured to the patient using an adhesive tape on the skin or by suturing a catheter hub to the patient's skin.